Sputtering is a well-known technique for depositing films on substrates. Sputtering is the physical ejection of atoms from a target surface and is sometimes referred to as physical vapor deposition (PVD). Ions, such as argon ions, are generated and then directed to a target surface where the ions physically sputter target material atoms. The target material atoms ballistically flow to a substrate where they deposit as a film of target material.
Diode sputtering systems include a target and an anode. Sputtering is achieved in a diode sputtering system by establishing an electrical discharge in a gas between two parallel-plate electrodes inside a chamber. A potential of several kilovolts is typically applied between planar electrodes in an inert gas atmosphere (e.g., argon) at pressures that are between about 10−1 and 10−2 Torr. A plasma discharge is then formed. The plasma discharge is separated from each electrode by what is referred to as the dark space.
The plasma discharge has a relatively constant positive potential with respect to the target. Ions are drawn out of the plasma, and are accelerated across the cathode dark space. The target has a lower potential than the region in which the plasma is formed. Therefore, the target attracts positive ions. Positive ions move towards the target with a high velocity. Positive ions impact the target and cause atoms to physically dislodge or sputter from the target. The sputtered atoms then propagate to a substrate where they deposit a film of sputtered target material. The plasma is replenished by electron-ion pairs formed by the collision of neutral molecules with secondary electrons generated at the target surface.
Magnetron sputtering systems use magnetic fields that are shaped to trap and to concentrate secondary electrons, which are produced by ion bombardment of the target surface. The plasma discharge generated by a magnetron sputtering system is located proximate to the surface of the target and has a high density of electrons. The high density of electrons causes ionization of the sputtering gas in a region that is close to the target surface.
One type of magnetron sputtering system is a planar magnetron sputtering system. Planar magnetron sputtering systems are similar in configuration to diode sputtering systems. However, the magnets (permanent or electromagnets) in planar magnetron sputtering systems are placed behind the cathode. The magnetic field lines generated by the magnets enter and leave the target cathode substantially normal to the cathode surface. Electrons are trapped in the electric and magnetic fields. The trapped electrons enhance the efficiency of the discharge and reduce the energy dissipated by electrons arriving at the substrate.
Conventional magnetron sputtering systems deposit films that have relatively low uniformity. However, the film uniformity can be increased by mechanically moving the substrate and/or the magnetron, but such systems are relatively complex and expensive to implement. Conventional magnetron sputtering systems also have relatively poor target utilization. By poor target utilization, we mean that the target material erodes in a non-uniform manner.